In general, in a cosmetic container in which liquid cosmetic having fluidity such as liquid foundation or lip gloss is contained, a brush section is integrally formed in an opening section of the cosmetic container. In order to apply the liquid cosmetic, the container is set up upside down so that the brush section faces downward, or the container is constricted. Then, cosmetic liquid is supplied to the brush section so as to be applied on the skin.
The above-described general cosmetic container is not provided with an opening and closing unit which properly controls cosmetic liquid discharged into the brush section or blocks the supply thereof when the cosmetic container is not used. Accordingly, the cosmetic container must be kept carefully so that the cosmetic liquid is not discharged through the brush.
In addition, with the general cosmetic container, a user cannot adjust a discharge amount of cosmetic liquid because the discharge amount of cosmetic liquid is determined according to the inner diameter of a discharge tube formed in the center of the brush section.
In order to solve the above-described problems, the cosmetic container which has been already applied by the present applicant is disclosed in Korea Utility Model Registration Gazette No. 2004-0024892 (hereinafter, referred to as ‘the related art’).
The cosmetic container is basically composed of a coating member and a container section. The cosmetic container is provided with a packing body that is coupled and fixed to the inside of an entrance section formed in the container section so as to provide a discharge path of cosmetic liquid; a rotating body that opens and closes the discharge path of cosmetic liquid of the packing body; a position control member that covers the upper portion of the packing body and that is coupled and fixed to the outside of the entrance section and is coupled to the rotating body so as to control the rotation of the rotating body; a fixing member that is coupled and fixed to the upper portion of the rotating body and that has a storage groove in which the coating member is laid. The packing body is provided with an insertion groove. On the side of the insertion groove, an opening section is bored. The rotating body has a shaft pole formed therein, which is inserted into the insertion groove. The shaft pole has a discharge port formed thereon, which is smaller than the opening section of the insertion groove.
The components of the cosmetic container are assembled in the following method. The packing body is coupled to the inside of the entrance section of the container section in which cosmetic liquid is contained, and the position control member is coupled and fixed to the outside thereof. Then, the rotating body integrated with the fixing member is rotatably coupled to the upper portion of the position control member.
Here, the portion of the shaft pole projecting below a rotating plate of the rotating body is inserted into the insertion groove of the packing body through the center hole of the position control member. The portion of the shaft pole projecting above the rotating plate is positioned in the lower portion of the coating member through a supporting rod of the fixing member. A stopper formed on the bottom surface of the rotating plate is inserted into a guide groove of the position control member. When the rotating body is rotated, the shaft pole inserted into the insertion groove is rotated together so as to open and close the opening section of the insertion groove. Therefore, only when a user applies the cosmetic liquid, the cosmetic liquid can be drawn out.
Accordingly, in the related art as described above, the opening and closing unit is provided to properly control cosmetic liquid discharged into the brush section and to block the supply of cosmetic liquid when the cosmetic container is not used, which makes it possible to solve the problems of the general cosmetic container.